


Whatever you want

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Seemingly unrequited love, Short One Shot, Wishful Thinking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Even after all those years he hadn’t found the right words for her. For all of her. No words could cope with her beauty, her shining soul, her golden heart. Maybe he didn’t even know enough words to try it._________Diaval is thinking about how perfect Aurora is and how he could never keep up with her perfection.
Relationships: Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot heavily inspired by the song "Creep" by Radiohead.

He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Even after all those years he hadn’t found the right words for her. For all of her. No words could cope with her beauty, her shining soul, her golden heart. Maybe he didn’t even know enough words to try it.

Diaval sat on a branch in the woods near the Moors. Not far from him Aurora collected some berries and nuts while humming a sweet tune. It would be easy for him to fly over to her, landing on her shoulder and snuggle up to her. She wouldn’t mind. She would be happy to see him and greeting him eagerly. But little did she know how perfect she was. And how petty he was.

Her golden hair shone in the bright sunlight. She looked like an angel floating over the green grass bowing below her bare feet. His heart stumbled as she laughed joyfully at the sight of a curious fawn. Cautiously she walked up to the fawn and stretched out her hand to it, some nuts laying in her palm. The fawn nibbled shyly and a beaming smile appeared on Auroras lips.

Diaval flew to another branch to have a better look. He was captured by her aura. It seemed like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. It was ridiculous how much he was drawn to her. He had no idea how this had happened. All he knew was one day he had woken up and flown to Aurora to play with her. A realization had struck him as soon as he had seen her. She was perfect.

He always knew that he would do everything to make her happy. No matter what she wanted. No matter what she wished for. Even if it would hurt him. Even if it meant to break his heart. She should get everything she wanted.

There was just one thing he could not give to her. Not yet. Maybe never. She wanted to speak to him. Not like she always did. She wanted him to answer. But he could not show her his human-self. He couldn’t show her his scars, his scratched body, his imperfection. She would see all of this in the light of her golden aura. She would see what a creep he was. A mere beast pretending to be more than he was.

He wanted to be perfect just like her. Wanted a perfect body, a perfect soul. But his life had no perfection waiting for him. He would never be more than a raven. Never be more than a pet to her. He had no right to be at her side like he wanted to. He didn’t belong there. But he would feast on her immaculacy as long as she let him.

Whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. But she would never know that a raven had fallen in love with her.


End file.
